Kermit the Frog on the set of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse
by JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia
Summary: In this fanfic, Kermit is the director who starts Mickey's show called Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, with Mickey Mouse as the star. Minnie uses the camera and the clapper. Based on Kermit the Frog on the set of Oklahoma from Sesame Street. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Pluto all belong to the Walt Disney Company. Kermit the Frog belongs to the Muppets Studio and Jim Henson.


{The scene starts with Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, and Pluto, all talking as Kermit the Frog comes by as a director. The background is the grass, the trees, and the blue sky.}

Kermit: Okay, are we all ready to do this in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse? Ducks, are you ready?

Donald and Daisy: Ready!

Kermit: Okay, and dogs, are you ready.

Goofy: Ready.

{Pluto barks as if he's ready.}

Kermit: And Mickey Mouse, where are you, mouse?

{Mickey Mouse comes in as quick as a mouse could.}

Mickey Mouse: Yes, sir, Mr. Director! Sorry about that, I was just about to start making the clubhouse appear!

Kermit: Okay, is our mouse ready?

Mickey Mouse: Ready!

Kermit: Okay, now gather round, Mickey's gang.

{Mickey tells them to come too.}

Kermit: This is the most important moment in this movie. Okay, because this is the moment, when you appear in Mickey Mouse's famous cartoon show that appeared in Disney Junior, called _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse._

Mickey Mouse: Ha-ha, wow.

Kermit: I want you to go out there and make the clubhouse appear for me, okay?

Mickey Mouse: Hot dog! {Mickey Mouse and his gang all get ready.}

Kermit: Places, please! Places, please! And ready! Quiet down and roll camera!

{Minnie Mouse, Mickey Mouse's girlfriend, who is wearing a pink dotted bow on her head, a pink shirt, and a pretty pink-dotted bowtie, and dark pink slippers with bows, appears on the right side, and uses a clapper to begin.}

Minnie Mouse: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, take one!

Kermit: And action!

Chorus: M-I-C-K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E! {Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Pluto all dance to the music. Mickey appears.}

Mickey Mouse: It's the Market Mouse Clubhouse!

Chorus: Come inside, it's fun inside!

{Kermit appears.}

Kermit: Uh, hold it. Cut, cut.

Mickey Mouse: Uh, did I come in too soon?

Kermit: Uh, no, Mickey Mouse, you came in as quick as a mouse could. But you said your name wrong. You said Market Mouse, and you're supposed to say Mickey Mouse.

Mickey Mouse: Oh.

Kermit: The song is all about Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

Mickey Mouse: Oh.

Kermit: Okay, places please, and here we go! And roll camera! {disappears on the left side}

{Minnie Mouse appears on the right side again, and uses the clapper to begin the song again.}

Minnie Mouse: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, take two!

{Kermit comes from the left side again.}

Kermit: And action!

Chorus: M-I-C-K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E!

Mickey Mouse: It's the Muddy Mouse Clubhouse!

Chorus: Come inside, it's fun- {Kermit appears, stopping the song}

Kermit: Wait wait wait, hold it, hold it! Stop! Stop! Cut, cut. Mickey, you did it again.

Mickey Mouse: Did what again?

Kermit: This time you said your name wrong again! You sang Muddy Mouse, and the song is called MICKEY Mouse Clubhouse.

Mickey Mouse: Oh, I forgot.

Kermit: Alright, try to do it better next time, okay?

Mickey Mouse: Okay.

Kermit: Okay, places please! Places please! Quiet down! Here we go, and roll camera! {Kermit goes to the left side and Minnie Mouse comes from the right side using the clapper again.}

Minnie Mouse: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, take three! {goes to the left side, and Kermit comes from the right side}

Kermit: And action!

Chorus: M-I-C-K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E!

Mickey Mouse: It's the Monkey Mouse Clubhouse!

{Kermit appears, stopping the _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Song_ , again. This time, he's angry and he began to shout!}

Kermit: WAIT A SECOND, HOLD IT, HOLD IT, STOP, CUT, CUT, CUT, CUT, CUT, CUT!

Mickey Mouse: What? What? What? What? What?!

Kermit: **WELL, YOU SAID YOUR NAME WRONG AGAIN! THIS TIME, YOU SAID** {Kermit shouts at Mickey Mouse with the megaphone!] _**MONKEY**_ **MOUSE! YOU SANG** {shouting at the megaphone again} _**MONKEY**_ **MOUSE, AND THE SHOW IS MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE! MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE,** AND THIS TIME YOU SANG MONKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE! Minerva, can you bring in the play, can you bring in the play please?! {Minnie Mouse appears with the clapper in her hand that says "Production: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Director: Kermit The Frog, Camera: Minnie Mouse, and the date reads 10/21/16, the scene is covered with Minnie's hand, and the take reads Take 4.} Now look at this, Mickey, what word is in your name?

Mickey Mouse: Oh, it's Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse! {to Kermit} Well, why didn't you just say so?

Kermit: {growling} Now do you think you can remember your name next time?

Mickey: Well, I don't see why not.

Kermit: Okay, here we go, {to Minnie} roll camera, {reads the words "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse"} Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, {speaking at the megaphone} Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, places, please! And roll the camera!

Minnie Mouse: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Take 4! {walks offscreen still with the clapper in her hand}

Kermit: And action!

Chorus: M-I-C-K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E!

Mickey Mouse: It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse!

Chorus: Come inside, it's fun inside!

{Minnie Mouse appears with a clipboard in her hand.}

Minnie Mouse: Cut, cut, cut!

Kermit: Whoa, whoa, what happened?

Mickey Mouse: I did it right that time!

Kermit: Yes, yes, Mickey Mouse said his name right. He sang Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. You see, he did it right.

Minnie Mouse: {giggles} Oh, I know, Kermit, I know my Mickey said his name right, but the last three takes took so long, it's almost time for lunch!

Mickey Mouse: {gasps}

{Kermit turns to the viewer with a nod.}

Minnie Mouse: Okay, Mickey gang! Let's all break for lunch! Try not to make a mess around my bows, okay?

Mickey Mouse: Hot Dog! I got my name right this time.

Goofy: I hope it's not the Hot Dog Dance again.

Hot Dog: You hope it's not the Hot Dog Dance again.

{Goofy nibbles on a hot dog, as they walk offscreen, and the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse scene ends.}


End file.
